Talking By the River
by El Juno
Summary: *For Cynthia's Be Nice To Jun Contest* Jun and Daisuke have a conversation by the river. Kensuke/Daiken and Taito hints.


Motomiya Jun made it down to the river after school, looked around quickly for passerby, then pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit the first one of the day.  
  
It took two or three flicks with her cheap, plastic lighter before the end finally caught and began to smolder, sending up a single plume of blue-grey smoke. She took a deep drag and felt the smoke work it's way through her lungs, relaxing her muscles and making her head go all swimmy.  
  
It had been a long day.  
  
Jun heard a bit of scrabbling behind her, and she turned to see her younger brother come sliding down the edge of the embankment. "Tell Mom and Dad about this and you're a dead man, Dai."  
  
"Why would I tell them? You wanna kill yourself, that's your choice." Daisuke scuffed his foot across the ground, then looked up at his sister. "Jun, I gotta talk to you."  
  
"So talk."  
  
"I need some advice."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Well...um...listen, okay...I like this person...but they don't know...and I don't know how to tell them, or even if I should."  
  
Jun rolled her eyes. "Daisuke, trust me. Kari knows you like her."  
  
Daisuke blushed. "It's not Kari. Not anymore."  
  
"Oh, really? Who is it?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"Jun, if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE this..."  
  
"Who would I tell?"  
  
Daisuke smiled, a little. "Do...do you know my friend Ken?"  
  
There were about 10 seconds of dead silence. Jun took another drag off her cigarette, then gave a grin. "Daisuke likes a bo-oy. Daisuke likes a bo-oy." She chanted in an annoying singsong voice.  
  
Daisuke stomped his foot. "Stop it!"  
  
"Look, Dai. I don't care. Ken's pretty cool. And...y'know, I'm the last person who's going to hate you for that. Mom and Dad, though..."  
  
"I know. That's why I'm talking to you."  
  
"Hmm. Yeah. Let me think." Jun watched the smoke rise for a second. "Does he like you, too?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, that's the first thing to find out."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"God, Daisuke. Just think." Jun grinned and pointed with her cigarette. "I know thinking isn't your strong point, but think. How are you acting around him? You're probably scuffing your feet, blushing, and saying some pretty stupid things. Well...even stupider than usual."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me. You're the one who asked for my help."  
  
"Don't know WHY I thought you'd help..."  
  
"Because you know I'm good. Now listen. Or leave."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Okay. Now, he's probably doing the same kind of thing around you. Look for it. Now, if you think Ken likes you back, move slowly. I know it's tough, but you don't want to scare him. Do nice things for him. Spend time with him. Learn all about him. If you still like him after that, and you still think he likes you, then ask him out."  
  
"How the hell do I do that?"  
  
"It's easy. Go like this. 'Hi, Ken. I like you. Do you want to go see a movie or something, sometime?' Or, if you want, you can make some grand gesture. Not TOO big, though. You don't want to scare him. Listen, do you want to know what Matt did for Tai?"  
  
"Um...sure."  
  
"Matt had this little notebook he wrote all his poetry in. You know, about so big." Jun made a motion describing something about the size of a small sketchbook. "Anyway, one day he caught Tai after school and he gave it to him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Matt told Tai that most of the poetry in that book was either about or to him, and he gave the notebook to Tai."  
  
"That's cool." Daisuke sighed. "I couldn't do that, though."  
  
"I'm sure you can think of something. I'll help you, if you want. But first you have to find out if Ken likes you, too."  
  
Daisuke nodded, slowly.  
  
Jun sighed. "Then you have the problem of what you're going to tell Mom and Dad if you do end up going out with him. Dad won't be happy. He doesn't even like me being friends with Matt. If...yeah."  
  
Daisuke sighed. "I know. He doesn't like Ken much, either. He calls him 'That famous pretty-boy.'"  
  
Jun gave an evil grin. "He IS pretty, though."  
  
Daisuke blushed. "Well, yeah. Dad says worse than that, too."  
  
Jun nodded. "He calls Matt 'Jun's faggot friend.'"  
  
Daisuke looked at his hands. "And if I'm...that way..."  
  
"I figure you still call Ken your friend until you're 18, at least. It'll be hard...but..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But we're skipping here. First, you need to learn if Ken likes you, too. When's he get out of school."  
  
"Soon. He goes to that genius school. It gets out later."  
  
Jun grinned and made a gesture with her hand. "Later enough that if you ran, you could walk him home?"  
  
Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, I could."  
  
Jun patted Daisuke's shoulder. "Then run, boy! Go catch him!"  
  
Daisuke jumped up. "Yeah!"  
  
Jun pumped a fist at him. Daisuke turned to climb back up the ledge, then stopped and looked at his sister. "Hey, Jun, did you have this kind of conversation with Matt?"  
  
Jun put on a guru-face and pressed the hand with her cigarette in it to her chest. "That, my dear, is a secret."  
  
Daisuke grinned. Jun made a shooing motion. "Go on! Don't miss him!"  
  
Daisuke nodded and climbed up the ledge to the bridge. Jun watched, grinning, as he started running, stopped, turned around, and ran in the other direction.  
  
"Ah, Jun, you little Cupid, you." She said to herself as she hauled herself to her feet and tossed the finished cigarette into the bushes. Then she stretched. "I SHOULD call Matt. See how his date with Tai went. And Sora, too. I wonder if she sent Mimi that letter." She grinned. "Motomiya Jun, gay Cupid. I think I like that. Yeah."  
  
She made a few muscles. "Woo hoo! Great for everyone's love life except my own. Oh, well. My bad luck." Jun grabbed her bad. "Hasta la vista, river. See you tomorrow!" Then she climbed the ledge and began walking home.  



End file.
